Kidnapped
by XsilentXkittenzX
Summary: Kagome is the new girl in the house. She feels underappreciated by everyone else. To make matters worse, she is kidnapped by a mysterious samurai, who brings her to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru wishes to keep Kagome for all eternity with him. Will InuYasha ev


OK! So this is my second fanfic... It's probably not the best, but I think we can all live with it! I hope you like it!  
  
  
**Kidnapped**- _by XsilentXkittenzX_  
  
  
**Chapter 1: The Rumor**  
  
  
Kagome came in from the cold, rainy outside. Miroku was standing in the doorway looking displeased. Shippou was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Where's Shippou?", Kagome asked worried. Miroku responded with a slight groan and pointed his finger towards Kikyou's room. Kagome then nodded a "thank you" and walked through the darkened hall to Kikyou's dorm. There, Shippou was playing with a yarn thread, getting it dangled in his long, tan hair.  
  
"What are you doing you weird little kitsune?", Kagome asked laughing. A look of amusement came to Shippou's face. He looked at Kagome and threw her the yarn.  
  
"Here Kagome, you play with it!", he said.  
  
"What should I do with it? Do you want me to make you something?"  
  
"Well, I do need a new bow... This one is becoming tattered", Shippou replied.  
  
Kagome then walked out of Kikyou's bedroom and back out to the lounge, where Miroku had left. She looked around, stealthily, and then she saw InuYasha coming up the path. His clothes were very wet from the downpour.  
  
"Oh, hey there Inu! Oh! You look very, well, wet! Do you want me to hang those to dry?"  
  
"Oh, could you please Kagome? I need to have a word with you when you're done."  
  
"Alright," Kagome said. She seemed a little displeased at the fact that InuYasha looked a little worried.  
  
Kagome took InuYasha's Gi and hung it up to dry. She carefully made sure it did not come loose because InuYasha liked it hung a certain way. She then walked out to the tree, where InuYasha had been sitting in waiting for her patiently.  
  
"What is it you wanted?", She called up to him.  
  
"Climb up, I don't want to have to yell it out to you."  
  
Kagome then starting climbing, with her yarn and knitting needles in one hand. As soon as she reached the top, InuYasha pulled her up the rest of the way and sat her down next to him.  
  
"I wanted to tell you about some rumors I've been hearing-- Throughout town. I've been hearing that some mysterious Samurai is kidnapping poor innocent old women. Now, I'm not sure why though."  
  
Kagome looked at him, puzzled.   
  
"So you're saying that some freak dude is trying to kidnap Sensei Kaede?", Kagome said.  
  
"No, I'm not saying that, but just to be on the safe side, we need someone to stay here and keep guard."  
  
"I will!", cried a voice from below. It was Kikyou, who was looking for Kagome.  
  
"You know Kikyou, this could be a little too--"  
  
"I know I know, dangerous right? Look, I know I'm not the BEST person with a sword, but I still have the POWER!"  
  
InuYasha jumped out of the tree and landed right in front of Kikyou. "I just don't want to see you get hurt is all. I love you more than anything and I don't want to lose you."  
  
He then kissed her, softly, and walked into the house. Kagome hopped down and looked at Kikyou.  
  
"Aww, how sweet! So, when's the wedding?"  
  
"Oh you evil little bitch! I'm gonna kill you!", Kikyou said in an outrage. Then she walked back into the house and into the dojo, where Kaede was burning incense for prayer.  
  
"Sensei, mind if I have a word with you for a moment?"  
  
"If it is not important, then no. I am a very busy lady you know, but I could reconsider if it is."  
  
Kagome burst into the dojo, damp from the rain. "Sensei! There's something I need-- Oh, Kikyou."  
  
"You were saying Kikyou- san?", Kaede said impatiently.  
  
"I'll let Kagome tell you", she replied, pushing Kagome towards Kaede's face. She then ran out of the dojo.  
  
"Well", Kagome said, clearing her throat, "Sensei, have you heard about the rumors? If you have, do you know if it's true?"  
  
"Yes, I have heard them," Kaede responded. "I'm not the least bit worried though, that damn Samurai can't get into our dojo even if he tried!"  
  
Kagome then outburst, "Well you never know do you?! I mean, some homicidal maniac is out there trying with all his might to get the old people so he can do stuff to them!"  
  
"Are you suggesting that I am old, Kagome- san?", Kaede said insightfully.  
  
"Oh, no! *aheh* I meant-- well-- Gotta go!" Then she ran out of the dojo and back to the house.  
  
"When will that child learn that just because I LOOK old does not make me so?", Kaede said under her breath. Then she went back to burning incense.  
  
  
  
**Chapter 2: Encounter**  
  
  
"Good morning, Sango!", Kagome said anxiously. "It's a beautiful day out today! Time for Tetsu lessons!"  
  
"Alright, I'm up, I'm up, geez." Sango arose from her bed, still wrapped in her blanket, and went into the dressing room. She put on a Rose- printed kimono, and then her high sandals. Then she walked out and stared out the window.  
  
"Ahh, it is a very nice day today," Sango said with a look of delight. "The cherry blossoms look like they've had their nourishment."  
  
They then walked out to the field, where InuYasha and Miroku were apparently "sun bathing".  
  
"Get up you two!", Sango immediately yelled. The two men shot right up and fell back down.  
  
"Hey Sango! What was all that about?", Miroku yelled back.  
  
"You know what we have to do here. It's Kagome's lesson, and you two know we do this routine EVERY morning. Come on, if you want to scurry around all day, do it back at the house or somewhere else. Otherwise, you can watch."

Miroku stood there staring at Sango. Then, he and InuYasha sat back down, watching the two girls practice Tetsaiga.

"OK, now, Kagome, remember what I told you. You have to hold the Tetsaiga with one hand close to the blade, the other close to the middle of the handle. Oh, and DO NOT swing it around like you did last time. You almost chopped my head off!"

"Alright, Sango," Kagome said anxiously. She took the Tetsaiga in her right hand, careful not to swing it around, and then finally gripped it in the other. 

InuYasha and Miroku watched carefully in suspense. Kagome was standing pretty close to them and she might have sliced their heads off. Just then, Kagome dropped the Tetsaiga accidentally on InuYasha's foot.

"Ow! Kagome! What the hell is your problem? God, why me and not him?"

"What is that supposed to mean, Inu?", Miroku asked with an angry glare.

"Oh, I meant-- Geez! Why do I always have to explain things? I was just kidding, chill out!", InuYasha responded.

Kagome then bent over and picked up the Tetsaiga once more. Sango ran over and took it from her, saying how it was too heavy for her to handle. 

"I'm sorry if I caused anyone any trouble with my clumsiness," Kagome said. She then began walking back towards the house. Shippou ran out after her and hopped onto her shoulder. He started to whisper something in her ear, but looked back to see Sango coming up behind them as they walked into the house.

As soon as Kagome got into the house, She sat down at the floor table, sulking.

"Are you OK Kagome- chan?", Shippou said with a confused look on his face.

"Yes, I'm alright Shippou," Kagome responded. "I just don't know why I can't do things right, it's just so unfair how they treat me sometimes!"

"Well, I treat you good, don't I Kagome- chan? You know, I wasn't understood the first time I got here either. No one cared about me that much. They always made fun of me for doing things wrong, but that'll change, I promise you."

Kagome looked at Shippou and smiled. "Thanks, I appreciate it."

Just then, there was a knocking at the door. Kagome looked over to see who it was. As soon as she was going to get up, the door imploded. A tall, dark- haired man stood at the entrance way, holding what appeared to be a twin blade. Kagome screamed, and ran through the hall to her room, and locked the door and closed it. The man ran through the hall and knocked hard on her door, and knocked it down.

"You need to come with me," the man said. He then took her by the arm and dragged her out of the house and ran fast down the trail.

InuYasha came back to the house, seeing that Kagome was not anywhere to be seen. He asked Shippou if he had seen her.

"A man took her away down the path, I didn't see much because he knocked me out," Shippou said frighteningly. 

"Oh no! I have to go save her!", InuYasha said. "Shippou, you stay here and tell the others. I'll go find her!"

****

Chapter 3: Unknown

Kagome awoke from her long unconsciousness. She found herself in a cold, dark cave, surrounded by dead silence. It smelled musty, and she covered her nose to guard it from the scent. _Where am I? _she thought, _Why am I here? Who was that man that took me away from my home?_

The man that had kidnapped her came out of the shadows and stood above her, looking at her. He seemed to be thinking about something.

Kagome jumped. "Who are you?", she asked. "Why did you bring me here?"

"I am Karu. I have brought you here because my master ordered me to. I am sorry if I have hurt you in any way. Please forgive me."

Kagome looked puzzled. Why did this strange man called Karu just take her away from home? Who knows, she could be far away.

"I will go fetch my master for you. He will be very pleased," Karu said. He then ran into the darkness once more. 

Kagome felt a slight breeze on her back. She looked behind her, but saw nothing-- Nothing but the mere darkness of the cave. She turned back around, and saw a shadowy figure coming towards her. She looked, scared out of her wits, and then sighed. The figure was a tall, blue- haired hanyou, wearing a white embroidered toga. He carried a large white fur scarf on his right side.

"Master, this is the girl they call Kagome," said Karu. The hanyou gave him a nod and walked over to Kagome.

"Welcome, my girl, to my humble home. I am Sesshoumaru."

"Sesshoumaru? I know who you are! You're InuYasha's--"

"Quiet! Do not speak of my half- brother! I do not wish to hear his name spoken," Sesshoumaru said. He looked like he was about to burst into flames.

"Oh, I didn't realize-- I'm sorry if I made you angry," Kagome said. She looked as if she was going to cry.

Sesshoumaru looked at her, with his bright blue eyes, and then turned to Karu. "You say she is from another world?", he said. Karu nodded a "yes" to Sesshoumaru, who then turned back to Kagome. 

****

Chapter 4: The Never Ending Light

After looking at her for a while, he turned back to Karu, and handed him something that appeared to be round. Karu then took the object and threw it into the deepest part of the cave. Kagome heard it strike the ground, and looked back to find a white light leading into the back of the cave. Sesshoumaru ordered Kagome to walk over to the light, and she then got up and started to walk towards it.

"That light, it's so bright!", Kagome said. 

"Yes, it is very bright. Do you know what that light is?", Sesshoumaru responded.

"I do! I have seen it before! That's the same light that I saw before I came into this world!", she replied.

Sesshoumaru laughed. "You foolish girl! Don't you know that this light is deadly? It is never ending, and if you are to step into it, you will die!"

Kagome stepped back, shocked. Why would this hanyou want to kill a rare girl to this world?

Karu stepped forward, tying Kagome's hands together and sealing her mouth with rope. 

"You will never go back to your friends again, Kagome! You will live eternity here with me in this cave!", Sesshoumaru cackled.

Kagome started squirming. She couldn't talk and she couldn't move her hands. There was no escape for her now.

****

Chapter 5: Rescue

Just then, a strong, white light flooded into the cave. A tall, dark figure stood at the opening. It was InuYasha, coming to save Kagome.

"Not so fast, Sesshoumaru!", InuYasha yelled. "You will not take her away from this world, not over my dead body!"

"Foolish sibling, you have stepped into my trap! Now, you will suffer as well!"

Sesshoumaru started turning red, his eyes burning. A large cloud of white dust flew out of the cave. Sesshoumaru was rummaging an attack on InuYasha. 

InuYasha knew what he had to do. "Kagome- san! Run downward!", he yelled to her. InuYasha then turned as red as Sesshoumaru had. He was also rummaging an attack.

"Now foolish brother, you will feel the strength of a true hanyou!" He lifted up his hands, holding a ball of lighning. He then screamed and threw it towards InuYasha.

InuYasha dodged the lightning ball quickly, blocking the hit with his Tetsaiga. He then took his Tetsaiga and started his attack.

"This wont hurt a bit!", he said. The Tetsaiga started glowing red, and flames were coming off of it. He hollered, and started running towards Sesshoumaru. The blade cut through his body.

"You-- fool! How-- did you-- defeat me?" Sesshoumaru stuttered.

"I am the true hanyou, brother. I have the most powerful weapon. You do not!"

"Sesshoumaru let out a loud scream and disappeared. "I will have my revenge!", echoed his voice.

InuYasha ran to Kagome. "Are you alright, Kagome?" he asked.

"I-- I--", she fainted before she could respond.

InuYasha picked her up and carried her out of the cave. He walked her back to the house, where everyone was worried about her.

"Kagome- chan! Wake up!", Shippou said. 

She opened her eyes, still dazed, and looked around. Everyone was standing around her, looking at her.

"What are you guys staring at?" she asked.

"We wanted to make sure you're OK, Kagome." Sango answered.

"Thank you guys", Kagome responded. They all smiled and asked her what happened. Kagome knew that it was going to be a long day.


End file.
